IVP, Inuyasha VS Predator
by ghfhdfghdfgjhdjhfgj
Summary: Kagome is attacked by an alien! After the attack, she notices a few changes. Like her CLAWS AND FANGS! Also, she transforms into something hideous at the new moon... poor inuyasha. There is a cure, but what sacrifices will they have to make to get it?
1. Chapter 1

Heya! Hows it hangin'? Anyways, I love this idea, and my friends think this story rocks so far, so please read it? (Puppy eyes)

'...' thoughts

"..." speak

-...- tele-speak, or the alien's language

Kagome lay on her back looking at the bright stars of the Warring States Era. The moon was gone tonight; it was the night of the new moon. Inuyasha was away at Kaede's. Kagome had snuck away to get some alone time from the ignorant half-demon and just have some time to enjoy this era. Kagome sighed softly.

She blinked as a star shot across the sky. It disappeared shortly. She shrugged and turned to look again. One Star, or Venus, shone as bright as ever. As she looked at the stars she didn't notice the shooting star come back; it was heading strait for her. Soon the sky started to get bright from the light of the star. She blinked and shielded her eyes. Kagome looked to the light. It wasn't a star. IT WAS A FREAKIN SPACE SHIP. It didn't look like the ships in the movies... not at all. It was a disc, yes it was. But it was black... it glowed black and blue. Large blue spotlights lined around the ship. Also, it made a noise nothing like what you think; it made a soft, lulling sound, like it was rocking a baby to sleep.

As it got close it slowed down, and little panels opened up on the bottom. Little poles slowly lowered out of it, and the ship landed softly on the ground, using the poles as feet. Kagome stared in total awe and shock as another panel opened up, and a set of stairs lowered to earth. A dark blue light shone out of the new opening. Kagome shook her head furiously and rubbed her eyes before looking at the ship again. Still there. She stood up and backed up a few feet, a look of stark terror across her features. Suddenly the ship seemed to turn off. All of its lights went out. This left Kagome in total darkness. As she adjusted to the dark, she suddenly wished she didn't.

Right infront of her face was the ugliest and scariest thing she'd ever seen. It looked like some sort of prehistoric monster. Its long muzzle accompanied its long fangs that dripped drool onto the ground. In fact, its whole body seemed to be dripping drool! It stood on two legs and had long arms that almost dragged on the ground. Long and sharp claws sprouted from the beast's "hands." Its legs were just like prehistoric raptors, but longer and skinner and the claws were like the ones on its forearms. Three large spikes were on its back. The thing that scared you the most was the tail. It was long and whip-like, longer than the body! At the end was a large sharp spear-like thing, and it looked VERY harmful. The creature is as big as a horse if it would stand strait, but it stands hunched, so that its nose is level with a normal person's chin. Its eyes were large and looked like it was very good at night hunting.

The beast stands so close that the tip of its nose is about an inch away from Kagome's face. Kagome looks at it and screams, turning to bolt away. She pumps her legs as fast and hard as she can. Suddenly everything turns black and white, and her heart pounds a million miles per hour in her chest. Everything that she sees is a blur. She screams loudly as her foot catches on a rock and she trips. She falls and skids on the ground, scraping her legs and arms. She looks back quickly, to see that the creature hasn't moved. She turns and sits, scooting back a bit. Then, without warning the creature shoots after Kagome with amazing speed, the drool-like stuff covering its body not falling off or anything.

Kagome screams and stumbles to a stand before running off again. As she runs deeper into the woods the trees and bushes become closer. They grab and scratch her as she runs by them. Suddenly the creature appears right infront of Kagome. She stops dead in her tracks. The thing stands a few yards away, the tip of its tail flicking back and forth. Kagome pants loudly, tears in her eyes that she refuses to let go. It takes a step forward, and Kagome takes a step back. It continues to walk forward until she is backed into a large cliff wall. It moves til it's an inch away again. Kagome looks past it to the horizon... the sun is raising. 'Oh Inuyasha...'

Finally the tears that were being held back this whole time break loose. They start to pour freely down her cheeks and drip to the ground. The creature blinks its large eyes and sniffs her face. A long forked tongue slides out of its mouth and licks a tear off her cheek. Kagome winces and clenches her fists. She looks at the creature and sees the tail rise into a striking position.

Slowly the creature backs up. It backs a yard away, its tail still raised. Kagome closes her eyes shut tight, having a pretty good guess as to what it's gonna do. After a long moment of silence she opens an eye. The beast is still there. Her nose suddenly starts to itch. 'Omg not now!'

She slowly turns her head to rub her nose. Immediately the thing releases its tail. It flys forward, aiming at her stomach. She screams out as the sharp point pierces her skin. It bursts out of her back, and blood spatters everywhere. Kagome gasps and falls to the ground, still impaled on the sharp tail. It withdraws its tail. Blood immediately flows out of the open wound. The creature walks up to the dieing human and bites into her shoulder, injecting some sort of gooey liquid similar to the stuff it's covered in.

It releases her shoulder and she falls over onto the ground, her blood pouring freely onto the ground and her clothes. In a few minutes she passes out. Suddenly a voice is heard. -You will be of me for 5 nights. On the 5th night you will become of me for all of eternity, and I will take you to my land.- the voice seems to come from the creature. It slowly walks away, its long tail swinging behind it. After the creature leaves Kagome's wound seems to heal. Her body pulses suddenly.

Slowly her hair gets a blue sparkle to it, like the space ship earlier. Her nails grow longer and sharper til they're slightly longer than Inuyasha's; they're claws. Her canines grow out of her mouth and sharpen; now she has fangs. Her clothes fade and new ones materialize on her. She know wears a black mini skirt with glowing blue sparkles on it like the ship, and her shirt is a same color tube top. A black/blue sparkle collar is around her neck. She doesn't wear any shoes now. Her nails, toes and claws, are painted the same black/blue as everything, and she now wears the same color eyeliner. Her belly button somehow got pierced in that time. Kagome is now an alien.

Hahahaha! Cliffy! Wewt I rock. Erm... (gulps nervously as everyone glares at her) I think I'll go now... BYE AND REVIEW! (runs away from angry mob of reviewers)


	2. Chapter 2

Don't kill me... I know it took me forever to update! It's just... I didn't think anyone liked it! I even deleted it from Microsoft Word, until I got a review a little ago saying: UPDATE!

Thanks for inspiring me. (Hands Inuyasha plushies to all her reviewers)

Sorry If the characters seem OOC!

'...' thoughts

"..." speak

-...- tele-speak, or the alien's language

Inuyasha sits perched ontop of Kaede's hut. His eyes show slight worry, and his brows are furrowed. Suddenly a bright light appears in the sky and seems to crash somewhere by the well. Right where Kagome was. He leaps up, and falling off the hut clumsily, heads to the direction of the well. 'Damn weak human nights!' He curses as he barely runs fast enough to catch a slow demon.

As he nears the forest though, he's thrown back by an invisible force. "A barrier... kagome!" Inuyasha yells, pulling out the Tetsiega and slashing at the barrier. He's just thrown back even farther, skidding on the ground. He keeps trying and trying until the sun starts to come up a little later, and he's out of breath. Just as the sun peaks over the horizon, just as his demonic powers return, the smell of Kagome's blood fills the air.

He plows through the barrier and charges in the direction of her sent. 'Fuck... Fuck... FUCK! Why did I let her go? I knew something bad would happen... Stupid wench!' Inuyasha cursed himself as he ran faster than usual. 'Shit, she's lost a lot of blood... Hang on Kagome... I'm coming!'

It took no more than a minute after the Alien left for Inuyasha to arrive. The moment he saw Kagome in a pool of her own blood he leapt the distance between them and crouched by her. "Kagome!" He gently took her into his arms, shaking her a bit. "Kagome, wake up...!" Kagome, who was alive, stirred slightly in her doze-like state. She then moved to snuggle into the warmth that was Inuyasha before becoming motionless once more. Inuyasha sighed in relief. She was just unconscious. But how did all of her blood get there?

As he pondered this he noticed Kagome's unusual features. "Wha...?" He moved her away from the blood and set her on the ground to study her. She had claws and fangs... pointy ears, different outfit, sparkling blue/black hair. At the sight of the outfit Inuyasha blushed slightly, ignoring it to pick up one of her delicate hands. He ran his hand down one of the claws, only to jump slightly as it cut his finger. His hands were tough... her nails had to be sharper than broken glass to cut his skin without trying.

Slowly but surely, Kagome started coming to. Her eyes fluttered open to see a puzzled Inuyasha wandering around the clearing, on his hands and knees, sniffing the ground by her blood. Kagome, slightly dazed and confused, sat up and placed a hand on her throbbing head. "Ohhh... what happened?" She mumbles. Inuyasha's head immediately turns to look at her. He leaps up and runs to her.

"You where attacked, from what I guess." He says kneeling by her and feeling her forehead, making both of them blush slightly. "You lost a lot of blood. Feh, stupid weak humans." He then frowns slightly, taking his hand away. He leans in and sniffs her shoulder.

"Inuyasha... Wha?" Kagome stutters, scooting away. He blinks.

"Your shoulder smells strong of what attacked you." He says, an ear twitching. "It doesn't smell like a demon or a human... I've never smelled something like this before." She stared at him.

"It wasn't a demon." She mumbles, images of the shinning wet creature running after her in the dark. "It wasn't from earth."

Just then a prickling feeling appears at the base of her neck. Before she can slap Myoga off though, he jumps off himself. "Yuck!" Myoga shouts, spitting on the ground. "That isn't the way human blood is supposed to taste!"

"Kagome!" Shippo shrieks, plowing into Kagome's stomach. "Are you ok?" Kagome looks up to see Songo and Miroku walk into the clearing. Songo jogs up to Kagome and wraps her arms around her.

"Are you ok?" She asks. Myoga jumps onto Songo's shoulder.

"Kagome's blood is super thick... like glue." Myoga states. "And it tastes nothing like normal living blood." Everyone stares at Myoga. "Why don't I explain back at Kaede's?"

Yes, yes, it was a boring chapter.

Why is Kagome's blood so thick? If you can guess right, I'll... I'll... ponders Hmm...

I'll draw something for you! I draw kinda well.

http/xesta. art page thingy. Visit my gallery:o

Anyway, review please! I love all the reviews I got last time, so, let's try to beat that amount this time? (That means 8 more reviews!)


End file.
